


Dawn

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Junhui, Human!Minghao, JunHao centric, M/M, Others are either mentioned or have small parts, Slight description of blood drinking, Smut, Vampire!junhui, top!Minghao, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Minghao was originally looking for a good, one night stand and probably a vampire to feed for but who would expect for him to get laid on a pure blood vampire who turned out to be very clingy and demanding. Minghao had it coming.





	Dawn

Minghao sighed as he leaned against the bar table, his eyes scanning around the night club. He and his friends decided that tonight was the perfect time to _hunt_ and choose this particular night club called **Horizon**.

 

But Horizon was not your normal night club. Not everyone was allowed to get inside unlike any other mundane club. Yes, you read it correctly. Mundane or human, this club only let certain people (human) with qualified blood types to enter. This club was run by a vampire named Choi Seungcheol solely for the pleasure of his own race, vampires.

 

What Minghao and his friends were doing was called hunt, it was when a human with qualified blood types entered a certain club to find a vampire that had taken interested in their blood and became their blood bank in return of money and some other things you need.

 

It was similar to a sugar daddy/baby relationship you could say, vampire could be a little bit (or maybe a lot) demanding and picky about what type of blood they wanted.

 

First and the most important, their blood bank should have medical records to prove that they were healthy with no serious or deadly illnesses.

 

Secondly, their blood types. Each vampire liked different types of blood, the most common was B or A type but there were others who liked AB or O and the rest was up to the vampire whether they liked their blood bank or not.

 

They could always send back their blood bank to find a new one, the government made sure that every vampire could only have 1 human as blood bank (no more than 1) and vampires who didn't have a personal blood bank could buy blood bags from certain hospitals the government provided.

 

Though some cases, the blood bank didn't made it alive. Of course, being a blood bank wasn't just about giving your blood and receiving anything you wanted. There were always the risks, you're lucky if you met a decent vampire and not a rough one.

 

Some people choose to be a blood bank because of their financial, and some others were just for fun. Minghao and his friends were the latter. They didn't need a vampire to pay their bills, they were all rich enough to do it by themselves.

 

This wasn't Minghao's first time, probably his third but he never allowed direct contact with the previous vampires. He would only give them his blood bags because drinking straight from his pulse point was messy and disgusting, and he also heard from rumours that a bite on the neck meant a lifetime bonding which means that vampire could only drink from you and you needed the said vampire's venom to stay alive.

 

Vampire venom was a fluid that was released through their fangs in biting process, entering the body of the blood bank and consuming its cells to become dependent on the said vampire. Some others said you would feel unimaginable euphoria when the venom was released into your body.

 

Not really that appealing for Minghao, the Chinese male turned to his drink and gulped it in one go. Looking bored to death, so far there was no vampire that caught his attention but it seemed like his friends have found their vampire.

 

He looked at Wonwoo who was with a taller guy dressed in all back, whispering something to his ear and grinned childishly. Minghao shook his head, definitely Wonwoo's type.

 

And then there was Jeonghan who was in a man's lap, kissing him fiercely. Now, that was what Minghao called pro. Not even 15 minutes in the club but he already had his vampire wrapped in his fingers.

 

And then there was Seungkwan who had this cute guy talking to him, they both laughed at something (probably Seungkwan's joke) and Minghao turned his head away. At this point, he might be pickier than the vampire itself. He just couldn't find someone that fitted his type, did he even had one? Maybe he was just being picky.

 

Even though he was dressed to impress, it seemed like the ones who got impressed by him were not his types. Minghao had put so much efforts on his make up, he also made sure to looked like a meal. He wore red jacket and black, sleeveless shirt underneath with red pants, there was also rings decorating his slim fingers and leather bracelets around his wrists. He also wore piercings on his left ears and light blue contact lenses. What more did people his type needed? Minghao was everything that anyone could've dreamt for.

"Rough choose?" The bartender asked.

"Nah, just uninterested," Minghao replied, noticed the way a smile was always on the bartender's face.

"Ahh, well you still have all night to pick your choice~" the bartender grinned, Minghao gulped his shot.

"Nah, I think I'll pass," Minghao said, paid for the drink and also gave the bartender a tip.

"Well, I hate to see you going alone... How about that one?" The bartender pointed at the entrance.

 

Minghao turned around and was struck by the said stranger's beauty almost immediately, he had red eyes, sharp nose, perfectly curved lips and strong jawline. His dirty greyish blond hair was styled up and he wore a white leather jacket with shirt underneath it and black fitting pants. Judging from his visual, he must be a vampire, a pure blood one.

"His name is Wen Junhui, one of the share holders here," the bartender winked before going away to served another customer.

 

Minghao definitely didn't had a thing for Chinese male, not at all but he kept finding himself getting drowned in the stranger's eyes and his breath hitched when the stranger, Wen Junhui, looked directly into his eyes. Red, intimidating eyes staring at him as if he was looking into his soul.

 

The man smirked before turning his back and went into the VIP area, Minghao wasn't an idiot, he knew the vampire wanted him to follow so he did. Following from behind and making sure he didn't look too eager to get probably a good fuck if he was lucky, he followed the man through the dark alley, squinting his eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting (guess only vampires were allowed here).

 

Then there was a faint light towards the end, were they heading up for the VIP back door?

 

Minghao continued following the man until the man disappeared behind a door, Minghao grabbed the knob and turned it, blinking his eyes at the sudden change of lighting. After adjusting well enough he looked around and found the man leaned against (probably his) car, a Lykan Hypersport.

 

Minghao internally whistled at the sexy car, this man clearly had taste and money. The man raised one of his eyebrows and opened the door to the shotgun seat, tilting his head to Minghao. A smug grin made its way to Minghao's face before walking towards the car, he made sure to checked the man from head to toe before entering the car.

 

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the ride to the stranger's place was quiet. Nobody actually made a sound and Minghao was busy texting with his friends about his prey for tonight. He was looking forward to whatever waiting for him.

 

 

**Boos: bitch Hansol is like a mix breed**

**Itsqueen: what u dont like him?**

**Boos: r u fckn kidd me hes like hot supper hot**

**Thughao: so yall finally have d time to text huh thought were busy with yall partners**

**Wonu: ur just jealous dick ass**

**Thughao: uh def not cause my man is a lot hotter than yall mans are**

**Itsqueen: nobody is hotter than my cheolie**

**Boos: boo**

**Wonu: boooo**

**Thughao: 🙄**

**Boos: anw hes hot and his mother is a pure blood and his father is a human now twas wild**

**Itsqueen: isnt it like forbidden or something**

**Wonu: it wasnt before until few years ago dumbo government made the law that forbids any human/vampire relationship**

**Itsqueen: bitch ass**

**Thughao: anyway be back bitches im going to get an ass tonight**

 

Minghao put his phone inside when the car stopped in front of a manor that looked like European style, the man got out of the car followed by Minghao and walked inside without waiting for him. The insides were even more amazing, a huge chandelier greeted Minghao's eyes, the crystal and gold structures screamed expensive to him. There were also classical paintings, the manor was mainly decorated in gold and some with diamonds.

  
Minghao also realised a few buttlers and maids bowing down to the man in front of him, Minghao raised his eyebrows.

 

 

_Wow, must be an heir or something._

 

 

Minghao was led to a room upstairs, judging from the size, this must be the master bedroom. Then the man turned around, facing Minghao completely for the first time in that night. His eyes glowing in blood red, and Minghao could see his fangs poking at his plump lips. Then Minghao smirked, tilting his head to the side.

 

"You want blood?" Minghao then reached out his phone.

"Then I gotta call my doctor to deliver it," the man's eye twitched at the mentioned of doctor.

"Look, no matter how hot you are, I'm not letting you drink straight from my pulse. That's like, disgusting so no, thanks."

 

Minghao crossed his arms on his chest. Then in a blink of an eye, the man was in front of him, his red eyes glowing dangerously. The man smiled, showing his sharp fangs. Sending shiver down to his spine and to his cock, he could feel his underwear started to become uncomfortably tight.

 

Unconsciously Minghao leaned forward, kissing the vampire intensely and growled into the kiss when the man shoved his tongue inside his mouth. Minghao wasn't going to let this man dominated him, not in million years. So they battled for dominance and Minghao won by hair (or the vampire let him?). Minghao grunted at the taste of blood, the vampire's fangs poked into his bottom lip, causing it to bleed but Minghao wasn't going to back down.

 

He shoved his tongue inside the man's hot cavern, tasing every inch of him and mixing their saliva with his own blood. He heard the vampire moaned at the taste of his blood and Minghao smirked, he knew his blood tasted sweet. Every vampires before said so, it was sweetly intoxicating, a drug they cannot simply stop from getting addicted to.

 

Minghao pulled away and smirked as the vampire was staring at his bleeding lips, eyes hazy and filled with lust.

 

"Name's Minghao babe, in case you need to scream my name~" Minghao winked and didn't expected for the man to blushed.

"Junhui, Wen Junhui..." Junhui said in Mandarin, finally speaking for the first time in that night.

"So Junnie... Wanna get a good fuck tonight?"

 

* * *

 

Minghao definitely didn't expect for Junhui to be a sub vampire, the man's aura was yelling dominance in the club the whole time but all of them were thrown out of the windows as soon as Minghao entered his personal space. Minghao let out a growl when Junhui deep throated him and gagged, Minghao tugged at Junhui's dirty blond hair, holding his face in place before fucking his mouth. He knew Junhui liked it rough, so decided to teased the man and started to thrust shallowly in and out of Junhui's mouth.

 

After a few shallow thrusts, Minghao pulled away until the head only and snapped his hips forward and fucked Junhui's mouth, nudging the back of his throat and causing the vampire to gagged.

 

Junhui's eyes watered even though vampires were supposed to exceeded human in many aspects, seemed like this time, Minghao's thrusts were a little bit too much for him to handle. His fingers dug into Minghao's thighs, his sharp nails scraping the skin and Minghao hissed at the stinging pain and as if to punish Junhui, Minghao picked up his face and brutally fucking his mouth.

 

Eventually Minghao took pity on Junhui's abused mouth, he pulled away and made Junhui looked at him before kissing him, tasting himself on Junhui's. The vampire moaned lewdly and sucked on his lips messily, saliva running down his lips. It was such a hot and dirty scene that had Minghao growled in the vampire's ear.

 

"God... You're so hot," Minghao said as he watched Junhui licked his red and swollen lips.

 

Junhui scrunched his nose at the word, earning a laugh from Minghao.

 

"You hate that guy huh?"

 

Junhui made no response and sat on Minghao's lap instead, moaning at the way Minghao's hard cock nestled between his ass cheeks. Rolling his hips sinfully and thrown his head to the back at the sensations.

 

"Hmmh... Eager much aren't we?" Minghao smirked and bit Junhui's collarbone.

"H-Hao... Please..." Junhui pleaded.

 

Junhui was so beautiful, even though his frame was much more muscular than Minghao, Junhui was a very soft and pliant sub. He liked to be spoilt and could be quite demanding sometimes. There was something about the vampire that captivated Minghao deeply and he found himself couldn't get out of Wen Junhui's charms. He felt something clicked as soon as he laid eyes on the vampire, call it cliché but Minghao felt like Junhui was his last, missing puzzle.

 

He never felt completed like this before, it was as if Junhui filled every empty spaces inside him and had grown in him. Maybe that was also the reason Minghao offered his blood.

 

"You want a taste?" Minghao said, caressing Junhui's face.

 

The vampire looked down, eyes glowing red at the sight of Minghao's pale neck. He could hear Minghao's pulse throbbing and the thick smell of blood from Minghao. Then he looked at Minghao's eyes as a confirmation, Minghao nodded.

 

Junhui wasted no time and sank his teeth in, tearing the flesh and drank the sweet liquid hungrily. Minghao gasped the pain, but then couldn't stop the moans leaving his mouth when Junhui began to release his venom. Minghao's body was trembling in pleasure, the euphoria of the venom entering his body, consuming his cells and replacing it with new ones. It was somehow such a turned on for him, as time went by, the pain slowly disappeared and replaced by waves after waves of pleasure.

 

He could feel Junhui reluctantly pulled back, licking the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Minghao could feel the blood stopping and the wounds closing, he looked at Junhui's eyes, his pupils were dilated and his skin was glowing, almost the same glow as the moonlight illuminating the dim room. There was blood smeared on his lips and Minghao wiped it with his thumb, licking at it and made a face. His blood tasted tangy and he didn't understand how a vampire could drink it.

 

"That was... That was the sweetest blood I've ever drink..." Junhui said breathlessly.

"Yeah? Got a lot of people say it's a rare type of blood," Minghao said cockily and Junhui rolled his eyes.

"Show off," he said, punching Minghao's shoulder lightly.

 

Then Junhui reached for the bedside drawer and fished out a bottle of lube, Minghao raised his eyebrows.

 

"Does vampires need this?" Junhui rolled his eyes.

"We're vampires not hybrids, we don't produce natural slick like that," Junhui said as he poured the lube straight to Minghao's hard cock.

 

Minghao hissed at the cold feeling, and Junhui giggled. He must've done it on purpose, Junhui then wrapped his digits around Minghao's thick, cock. Pumping it one, two times before Junhui positioned himself and sank down in one go, moaning the full feeling as Minghao filled him to the brim. Minghao groaned at the tightness and warmth surrounding his length, Junhui stayed still for a while before rolling his hip experimentally.

 

His moans filled the dim room, pleasing to Minghao's ears as Junhui picked up his pace until he was bouncing on the younger male's lap. Both his hands were on Minghao's shoulders, supporting his body as he fucked himself on Minghao's cock. Minghao leaned back and watched the erotic scene in front of him, his right hand holding onto Junhui's hip, his eyes watching as Junhui bounced up and down rhythmically, Minghao grinned when Junhui let out a high pitched scream when he hit a specific bundle of nerves inside.

 

Minghao then grabbed Junhui's hips a little tighter before he thrusted upwards, fucking the air out of the vampire (as if he needed to breathe) as he continued his brutal pace, hitting the sweet spot over and over again. Leaving Junhui murmuring incoherent words, and held onto Minghao for dear life.

 

"H-Hao...!! I'm--!!!"

 

Junhui wasn't able to finish his words before reaching his climax, vision went white for a second, spilling himself all over Minghao's flat stomach and chest. Junhui moaned at the over-sensitive feeling, cheeks flushed red and tears in his eyes.

 

"H-Hao..."

 

Junhui whimpered as Minghao manhandled him and changed their position so that Minghao was hovering above him, Minghao gave Junhui's lips a soft peck before mercilessly ramming into him, abusing his sweet spot over and over until he reached his own climax. Closing his eyes at the feeling as he shot his hot load inside the vampire, riding his orgasm.

 

Junhui hummed, he felt so full. He looked at Minghao who was covered in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. Minghao looked so damn hot and Junhui needed to thank Seungcheol for calling him to come at the club tonight, saying he might've found his type.

 

Minghao pushed his bangs to the back, a smug grin was on his face. Clearly proud of himself for fucking Junhui's sanity out of his body.

 

"So..." Minghao said as he pulled out, lying beside Junhui.

 

He took off his contacts, throwing carelessly before blinking his eyes slowly, and turned around to face the tired vampire.

 

"You're tired already? I thought _you_ were the vampire one," Minghao laughed.

"Shut up," Junhui huffed.

"I haven't eaten in years," Minghao raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you guys like... Able to buy blood bags?" Junhui rolled his eyes.

"Blood bags are for mud blood, a pure blood like me can only feed from our personal blood bank."

"Then why don't you get one? I mean, obviously before me."

"Because we can only feed from _one_ specific person only," Junhui made sure to emphasize the word 'one'.

"Wait, so it's like... You can only feed from me??" Junhui nodded.

"But... Then what about the time I wasn't born yet? Obviously you're much more older than me..."

"I don't drink, I mean I could but it would only lessened the chance of you being born. Call it a karma for feeding from someone else instead of our specific blood bank."

"Wow, that was insane. Didn't know vampire had it that rough, I thought you guys only need blood, doesn't matter from who."

"It's only applies to pure blood, a mud blood or a mixed race can feed from anyone they choose to."

 

There was a silence between them before Minghao spoke up,

 

"So that means I get to fuck you over and over again?"

"Horny frog," Junhui rolled his eyes but snuggled closed to Minghao's warmth.

"I heard no complaints," Minghao chuckled as Junhui murmured something before he fell asleep when the sun began to peek through the curtains.

 

Minghao took his phone and saw the unread messages,

 

 

**Boos: im not comin home**

**Itsqueen: me neither**

**Wonu: does any of us even coming home**

**Boos: im boutta to get that ass 🍑 hansol is cute**

**Itsqueen: bitch have you seen cheol hes 🍆🍆**

**Wonu: explicit as always anw heard from ming?**

**Boos: probably fucking someone's life out**

**Itsqueen: fucking what else**

**Wonu: why do i get the feeling that all of this is planned**

**Boos: waddya mean**

**Wonu: think i heard gyu talking to coups? Or cheol?**

**Itsqueen: possible. cheol left me for like 20 minutes before fucking me good 👌**

**Boos: wait hansol left me for a phone call**

**Itsqueen: 👀**

**Thughao: guys wenjun is 👍🍑**

**Boos: oh ur here**

**Itsqueen: he sub?**

**_Thughao: ye_**

**Thughao: a pure blood one**

**Itsqueen: biggie fish**

**Thughao: we kinda bonded tho**

**Itsqueen: wait you too??!**

**_Thughao: huh?_**

**Itsqueen: cheol bit me on the neck**

**Wonu: ...**

**Itsqueen: what wonu**

**Thughao: what**

**Boos: bitch talk**

**Itsqueen: ?**

**Itsqueen: guess he dead**

**Boos: gyu a rough vamp huh**

**Thughao: cremation is expensive right**

**Itsqueen: as if we gon get the body**

**Boos: the vamp probably buried him**

**Wonu: gyu just bit me**

**Wonu: on the neck**

**Itsqueen: ???????**

**Thughao: what**

**Boos: conspiracy!**

**Itsqueen: lets meet first thing in the morning**

**Boos: wait does that mean hansol gonna bit me too**

**Itsqueen: morning at 11 sharp**

**Thughao: why 11**

**Itsqueen: cause im gonna get my morning fuck**

**Boos: morning it is**

**Boos: wait hes back gtg**

**Wonu: ....**

**Thughao: 💤**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vampire au no one asked but still written anyway, I got inspired after hearing and looking at JunHao official image for their OST! Anyone felt the same? No? Hahahh
> 
> Anyway, their voices and the song is good y'all. We deserve MY I part two (hopefully).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
